The Masked Bunny
by Aron the ultimate hero
Summary: It's a paly by play of the series with some twists including new situations, enemys, and relationships. I know it's short but it's all i got. Just read it you'll be suprised at what you may like. It's T now but it might go up later. T for violence, blood, and slight language
1. Chapter 1

It was an extremely hot day on the city planet Amcetropolis, and everyone was trying to beat the heat. Some were swimming in the community pools; others were just sitting in front of fans. Then all of a sudden, and out of nowhere a giant iceberg crashed into the shore, and continued on its way into the city destroying everything in its path. Eventually it stopped, but when it did it started to freeze everything even people. The temperature started to drop fast. It went from 105 degrees to below 30 in seconds. Over in the Loonatics HQ Tech made a burr said, but for a different reason.

"That is cold" Tech said taking a bite of the frozen pizza "Where'd you get it Iceland".

"Actually no. I-just-picked-it-up-at-a-pizza-joint-downtown-which-I-must-say-is-abnormally-cold-for-this-time-of-year-but-if-you-really-like-the-pizza-they-have-in-Iceland-I-could-go-and-get-one-it-would-only-take-me-4.2-seconds-but-that's-just-an-estimate-because-you-never-know-about-traffic" Rev explained so fast it was almost impossible to understand him. Tech got annoyed, and shoved the slice he bit into Rev's mouth.

"That was one of those question's that didn't require and answer" he said pocking the frozen pizza while Rev walked away. Tech looked over at Ace who was meditation a few yards away with his sword in his hands. "Hey Ace" Tech called. He held up the pizza, and tilted it toward Ace. Ace smirk then opened his eyes.

"On it Tech" he said then shot the pizza with his laser eyes. The laser cooked the pizza instantly.

"Extra crispy" Tech said pleased "Pizza Duck?" Duck was posing in front of a mirror with a bed sheet for a cape on.

"Are you kidding I've already had my protein shake. It's vitally important to maintain a superhero physique because you can't be flabby went your" he paused and flexed "The Duckinator".

"Yesterday you were calling yourself super duper duck" Ace said amused.

"Yeah well it wasn't quite rolling off the tongue" Duck said still posing "Besides I need a name that will fit on the costume".

"How about um…Duck" Ace suggested. Duck just stared at Ace not amused.

"Very funny" he said annoyed. The doors to the room opened, and Lexi came in with headphones in her ears dancing to the music.

"Tech did you order more than one pie" she asked taking out her headphones.

"No why" Tech asked eating a slice.

"Because Slam is in the house" she said her ears radiating the usual way they did when she picked up sounds with her advanced hearing. Then the elevator door opened releasing a cloud of fog into the room revealing a nearly frozen Slam. Everyone stared at him in surprise until a buzzing sounded alerting the team to Zadavia's hologram appearing in the room.

"Loonatics we have a problem" she said concern in her voice.

"You got that right Zadavia" Ace said rubbing the window so he could see out of it "I'd say we've got a serious problem". He started in shock as the ice covered more and more of the city. "What's up Zadavia? Certainly not the temperature" Ace joked taking a seat at the circular conference table with everyone else. Zadavia turned on a screen. It had a picture of the iceberg on it.

"So far no one can figure out where this iceberg came from I don't have to tell you what'll happen if the temperature keeps dropping" she said troubled.

"I knew it we're gonna lose cable again" Duck said.

"Ok maybe I do have to tell _you_" Zadavia said to Duck aggravated. Duck's eyes opened wide with embarrassment. "The entire planet could be facing a new ice age" she said.

"Oh great those winter sweaters make me look chubbo" Lexi complained.

"When the meteor hit Amcetropolis your superpowers weren't the only after effect. This iceberg could be related" Zadavia continued.

"I think we can handle one iceberg" Ace said confidently.

"Amcetropolis is counting on you to take care of this. Zadavia out" She finished then with a few crackles of electricity her hologram was gone.

"When she goes out where does she go? The movies" Lexi wondered out loud.

"Tech we'll need some toys to melt this ice cube" Ace said.

"Excuse me chief. There not toy's. There precision handcrafted alloy instruments" Tech explained for the hundredth time it seemed.

"Well take those to, but first the toys" Ace said getting up.

A few minutes later inside of Tech's lab everyone was waiting for him to finish the toys. While they waited they did their normal things that they did while waiting for Tech's inventions. Rev was yammering on about useless things that no one could understand. Duck, and Slam were looking at some of Tech's unfinished projects, and disobeying signs like "_do not push_". Lexi was leaning against the wall glancing at Ace who was meditating. 'He is so cute. Darn why do we have to be team mates. I want to ask him out so bad, but the only way from use to be together is if he asks me out, but I guess if he wanted to he would have already" Lexi thought.

Although she was depressed she didn't show it. Ace was a bit away from the others as he meditated he tried to keep his mind focused, but it kept drifting to Lexi. 'Stop it she's your team mate not your love bunny. Stay focused, don't think about her. Don't think about her lush pink fur, her gorgeous brownish green eyes, he soft, sweet lips. WHOA WHOA WHOA stop right there buster' He thought.

"Alright done" Tech declared. Everyone went over to him. He handed each of them a palm sized, high tech, silver ball. "I call it the retro fire master blaster" he said handing the last one to Rev "Put in the palm of your hand squeeze twice and". Rev did everything Tech said to, and when he finished the ball transformed into an arm sized blaster.

"Cool" Rev said, and growled angrily pointing it at a nonexistent enemy. Slam touched it, but it fell to the ground. He tried to avoid it, but accidentally stepped on it. The blaster activated and fired sending Slam rocketing into the air. The blaster continued to propel him all around the room. He was screaming the entire time. He was heading right for Lexi. She was too shocked to move.

"Look out" Ace screamed while pushing Lexi out of the way just in time. They landed in a heap on the ground.

"Uncurl your toes. UNCURL YOUR TOES" Tech yelled. Slam obeyed, and fell to the ground. Duck, and Slam laughed while Tech groaned and face palmed.

Ace and Lexi were still on the ground. "Are uh you ok" Ace asked nervously.

"Y-yeah" Lexi answered. They were both blushing madly. "Um Ace you can get off me now" Lexi said.

"Oh right" he said jumping off her like she was a hot stove he put his hand on. The others didn't seem to notice.

"As I was saying they can shoot a continuous beam of 175 degree energy for 15 minutes" Tech finished.

"You gotta love the toys" Lexi said.

"Time to crush some ice. Lets jet" Ace said. They all headed for the launch bay. Ace walked a little further away from Lexi then usual. They were both embarrassed about what happened, but they were both secretly happy too, unknown to the other.

When they were in the launch bay everyone put on their jet packs. Well all except Rev who didn't need one. They left one by one. First Rev then Tech, Ace, Lexi, Slam, and finally Duck. The Loonatics were so concerned with the iceberg they didn't notice someone was watching them. It was another bunny. He was dressed in a similar outfit as the Loonatics, but with some differences. It was pure black, the sash had the not on his right hip with a foot of fabric hanging off, and the mask covered his whole face not just the upper half. His eyes were different as well unlike the Loonatics his eyes were pure white with an eerie glow to them. He also had two swords that rested in holders on his back forming an X. He followed them on the roof tops out of sight. When they neared the iceberg Rev was amazed. "Would-you-look-at-that-thing-it's-got-to-be-the-biggest-iceberg-i've-ever-seen-and-i've-seen-some-doozies-do-you-think-we-should-have-put-some-more-juice-in-the-blasters-not-that-I-doubt-your-expertise-or-anything-but-that-is-one-giant…" Rev said till he was cut off by Ace.

"Rev watch where you're talkin" Ace warned.

"Whoa" Rev yelled as he narrowly dodged the Behemoth.

'The Roadrunner talks too much, and is distracted to easily' the stranger thought.

"Ok what wise guy moved Mt' Everest" Tech said.

"Alright snow cones for everyone" Ace said as the team got into formation "Set blasters on thaw". They all fired there blasters. After a few minutes Ace stopped to inspect "Uh no dice. Ok cease fire. Cease fire". They all stopped.

"How could my retro master blasters not work" Tech said in disbelief.

'The Coyote is clever, but is too proud of his inventions to see flaws until it's too late' the stranger thought.

"Don't worry Tech there's always plan B" Ace said. They all landed on the ground in front of the iceberg. "You're on Slam buddy" Ace informed. Slam started to grumble, and his eyes glowed the same purple color of his fur. His lower body disappeared in a purple and black electric tornado. He zipped up the iceberg, and started to circle it. He created so much heat the iceberg started to melt. "Wow what did that guy have for breakfast" Ace asked. Slam was making so much heat he thawed out the whole city.

'The Tasmania is pure strength, but is stupid. He will use only his fists and not his brain' the stranger thought.

Duck scoffed "Glorified zamboni. Chipping ice isn't a superpower. Quacking is a superpower. Observe". He got into a crouching stance with his arms in the air. His eyes glowed orange, and he vanished leaving a big sparking of blue electricity.

'Some promise. His pride could use work' the stranger thought. Duck reappeared inside of the ice, and was stuck in a funny position. "Ok you can stop observing now" Duck said embarrassed. Slam rushed past him freeing him from the ice. He then fell and landed on his feet.

'Never mind' the stranger thought.

The Loonatics turned to look at the giant electric thermostat. "Good guys one. Mother nature nothin" Ace said proudly.

'The only ones left are the bunnies. I'll need to see what they can do before I judge' the stranger thought.

Slam was now standing near the other Loonatics smoking, hunched over and panting like a dog his eyes slowly losing their glow. "Hold on Ace mother nature might be done, but I'm picking up something" Lexi informed.

"Perhaps a high pitched dog whistle" Duck joked.

'She's right I sense something from the iceberg. She has impressive mental capabilities. If they were tuned finer she would sense me, but I'll still need to see more to make final judgment on her' the stranger thought.

The iceberg started to break apart. The Loonatics ran for cover. When the iceberg was gone a mist filled the air. Once clear they could see a dragon shaped boat. They gasped, well expect Duck who whimpered. Then the neck of the dragon opened and 6 figures ran out. They leaped and landed one after the other in front of the Loonatics. "Boy are you guys lost" Ace said then the leader landed in front of Ace "What's up Doc". The men were not men at all they were robots. They stood 8 ft tall with blue, spiked armor each carrying a weapon.

"I am gonna" the leader started.

"Gonna what? Go to a Viking convention at the civic center" Ace said.

"No we are here to take over your world" the leader said.

"You know you frosted flakes better go back to where yeah came from. Cause this is a no invasion zone" Ace said.

"We will conquer your world by any means necessary" the leader yelled.

"No yeah won't" Ace said toying with him.

"Yes we will" the leader responded forcefully.

"No yeah won't" Ace defied.

"Yes we will" the leader yelled angrily.

"Yes you will" Ace said.

"No we won't conquer your world" the leader yelled falling for the oldest gag in the book. The Loonatics snickered while the robot Vikings looked at each other confused.

"Ok Doc, have it your way" Ace said smirking.

"Oooh I will enjoy crushing you rabbit" the leader yelled furiously.

'Clever. He aggravates his opponents making them easier to defeat' the bunny on the roof thought. He knelt down to see better. The leader slashed his sword down at Ace who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Yeah like that's ever gonna happen" Ace said pulling out his retractable sword. His eyes glowed a dull, golden color as he dueled with the Viking. When Ace had his fun he leaped back over to the others. He let his eyes return to normal. "I can keep this up all day" Ace boasted.

'Hum a good warrior. He fights with much fire in his heart. He is also quite confident, but how much is too much is a lesson he must learn' the black bunny thought.

"Taste my cold steel" the Viking leader said while griping his sword with both hands and laughing. Electricity sparked on his sword. "Time to chill out BUNNY" he laughed. He then shot out a blue beam.

Ace shot his laser eyes at the beam and said "I don't think so". The Vikings horns glowed as he fired the beam. The battle was even, they started walking forward a bright light radiating from the beams that were getting brighter as they got closer.

'Come on Ace be careful' Lexi thought.

The other Vikings ran up and yelled "Hammers of frost" before slamming them on the ground freezing it. The ice made its way to the Loonatics. Ace slipped and fell but kept his beam going. Lexi rushed to help him up.

"Tech what's going on" Lexi asked.

"There weapons seem to be charged with a subzero hyper thermal liquid solidification energy that when fired can freeze…" Tech explained.

"Yeah I got that part figured out" Ace said slightly annoyed with the coyotes long explanation. The other Vikings fired there beams and started to freeze the Loonatics. Ace groaned as her tried to hold his beam, but was over powered and was frozen with the others.

"Let's put this city on ice" the leader said cheerfully. The Vikings ran off into the city leaving the Loonatics to die in there icy grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I'll be calling the new character, the bunny that was watching the whole time, I'm calling him the bunny in black, BB, or the bunny when he's alone until the Loonatics learn his name. HA BB bunny in black Bugs Bunny. I swear I didn't plan that. Another thing I got a suggestion that I'll be using. I'll be separating Revs words with – instead of ,.**

* * *

The ice began to spread over the city even faster than before. 'Let's see if they can get out on their own' the bunny in black thought. After he finished that thought Duck quacked out of the ice shivering (for those of you who don't know quack is what he calls teleporting). 'Really the imbecile got out first. I guess that makes him a lucky duck' the bunny in black thought.

"Ok I'm out. I'm out and I'm safe that is of number one important. No need to worry about me" Duck said. He turned around and observed the ice. "Hello" he said knocking on it "You're still in there".

'Just save your friends you ideate' BB thought.

"I think that puts me in charge" Duck said happily. BB groaned. Then the ice started to shake. Duck got closer, then was blasted back as Slam turned into a tornado and freed the others.

"N-n-n-nice work there slam" Ace said shivering and rubbing his arms to get warm.

"I would have busted you out myself if you had given me time to think" Duck said.

"We had seconds not hours Duck" Ace said walking away.

"I liked you better as a snow bunny" Duck said. With that the Loonatics started to follow the frost Vikings.

Ace looked around and saw what the Vikings did in the short time the Loonatics were incapacitated. "I love what they've done with the place" Ace said sarcastically.

"Snow drifts are very trendy this year" Lexi said adding to the joke. Then they heard a familiar buzzing.

"Hum it sounds like Zadavia's ringing" Ace said pointing to a payphone.

Lexi looked at the phone then hit a button "Hello".

A screen with Zadavia on it appeared to the right of the phone. "I guess you know by now that these are no ordinary Vikings".

"Yeah they didn't even sound Scandinavia" Ace commented.

"I believe the iceberg slipped through one of the inter dimensional portals that were created after the meteor hit" Zadavia said "The robotic Vikings must have been frozen inside during an ice storm on their home dimension, but now they are her in Amcetropolis".

"And here they can freeze and terrorize the world so I'll be easy to take over" Ace said finishing Zadavia's thought.

"Precisely, but right now you have bigger problems…" before she could finish an ice blast destroyed the phone. The explosion knocked all the Loonatics flat on their back.

'Well that had to be painful' BB thought. He got up off his knee and followed the trail of destruction the Vikings left.

"I didn't get the last part what are the bigger problems" Duck asked dizzily. They turned to see the ship was attacking. The ship fired ice blasts out of the dragon's mouth. Everyone scattered except for Duck who just quacked out of the way at the last second. The dragon stared shooting wildly hitting buildings all over the city.

"If there trail leads into the city what are they doing back on their boat" Lexi asked.

"Maybe they didn't want to miss the dinner show Loonatics on ice" Ace said sarcastically "Lets jet".

"Right, ready team? 1 2…" Duck said charging forward firing up his jetpack, but before takeoff it died "3".

"It looks like the ice short circuited our jetpacks" Ace said looking at his "No worries got a backup plan Tech?"

"Glad you asked" Tech answered. He pulled out a remote, hit a button, and there were sounds of engines in the distance. They looked to see 6 motorcycles driving themselves toward them. As soon as they stopped Ace jumped on one, put a helmet on, and revved the engine.

"Let's show these Vikings how to fly" Ace said popping a wheelie and speeding off. Once going fast enough Ace hit a button and the cycle went into filet mode.

"The bunny is back" a Viking informed. The dragon kept firing, but the Loonatics kept dodging. A blast hit Ducks ride, and made him spin wildly. Lexi stopped long enough to brain blast the ice on Ducks bike so he could regain control. Once he did he went next to Lexi.

"Daredevil Duck thanks you" he said saluting her.

"Pick a name already would yeah" Lexi said as Duck sped off. The ship fired at Slam who stood on his bike and punched the incoming projectiles. "How long are we going to let them use us for target practice" Lexi asked Ace.

"Until they run out of spit wads which should be right…now" Ace answered. The ship tried firing more, but was unable to. "Let the fun begin" Ace announced.

"Aye aye skipper" Lexi said saluting Ace.

"Loonatics unite" Ace called. They followed Ace off into the distance.

"Ha ha ha look at them run" A Viking yelled in victory.

"With them gone no one can stop us" another said. Then a bright light flared in the distance. The Vikings looked to see the Loonatics on the top of a submarine.

"Tech you've out done yourself" Ace congratulated.

"You can say it I'm a genius" Tech said grinning ear to ear.

"Launch the torpedo" Ace ordered. Tech hit a button launching a torpedo. The target was dead ahead.

"So long ice geeks HA" Duck shouted. However the Vikings ship took to the air dodging the torpedo. Slam babbled something and pointed at the ship.

"Yeah Slam we didn't see that one coming" Ace said. Long prongs shot out of the side of the ship forming wing like sails. The ship flew over the city. "Flying Vikings" Ace said surprised.

"They won't be flying for long" Tech said. He hit another button, and the sub took to the air as well.

"Tech take'em out" Ace ordered.

"Engaging the sironic destabilizing gravity disks" Tech said. A panel opened up on the side of the sub, but stopped revealing ice covering it.

"Now" Ace yelled.

"Something's wrong with the launch mechanism" Tech informed Ace "It won't respond".

"Take over slam" Ace said. Slam went over to the disks ripped them from the ice and dropped them on the ship.

"Anchors away" Lexi said as the disks exploded. The ship fell to the water leaving a trail of smoke and fire behind it. The ship crashed into a dock destroying it.

"I love those splosions" Ace said. Slam grunted his agreement.

The Loonatics searched the ship. "With their ship down do you think the big freeze is over Tech" Ace asked. Tech examined one of the dead Vikings. The armor turned red, and Tech ripped off the head.

"All their power seems to come from the horns" Tech said.

"Anyone else onboard Rev" Ace asked. Rev sped off to search the ship.

"Well-lets-have-a-look-all-clear-for-all-clear-F-all-clear-starbern-port- bow-nada-Viking-from-history-and-no-spit-wads" Rev said while searching. When he got back to Ace he shook his head.

"So where'd they all go" Lexi asked.

"First we see'em now we don't. This game off battle ship was all a distraction" Ace said "Hey Rev can you give me a reading on those Nordic nut jobs?" Rev's eyes glowed red, and a hologram of the Vikings location was projected from the triangle on his chest.

"They're heading for the planetary power grid" Lexi said.

"That must have been what Zadavia was trying to tell us" Ace concluded.

"Not to alarm anybody, but if they freeze the power core…" Tech started.

"Then the whole planet will have one bad case of frost bite" Lexi finished for Tech.

* * *

The Vikings had reached the gate of the power grid warehouse. "The pour core is ours" the leader proclaimed. He gripped his sword tight making it glow with blue energy. "Our mission cannot fail" he said blasting the door. Once frozen the Vikings busted through the door. The alarms sounded, but the Vikings paid no mind. "Let the ice age begin" The leader said menacingly "Set your weapons on maximum freezing". He brought back his sword to slash.

"Um sir" one of the others said.

"What is it? How many time have I told you not to interrupt my moment of triumph" the leader yelled.

"Look" the minion said pointing to a outline off a bunny in the shadows.

"How…how did you get here so fast" the leader said in disbelief. The figure stepped forward to reveal themselves. "Wait your not the same rabbit I fought before" the leader said. The bunny in black did not respond. "You take care of him" the leader said pointing at one of his men. The Viking walked up to BB.

"Don't worry little one this won't hurt a bit" the Viking said. He brought back his axe. He stuck, but the bunny jumped over him doing a few summer salutes in the air. When he landed he punched the Viking in the back, and ripped straight through its armor. The bunnies eyes glowed brighter then the Viking exploded. The bunny turned around to face the rest of the Vikings.

"How did you? It does not matter there is four of use and only one of you" the leader said. The bunny put his hand up and gestured for them to bring it on. "You little TAKE THIS" the leader yelled. He blasted the blue beam at BB who dodged with ease. The others charged him. The bunny jumped onto the chest of one, punched his head off, and then jumped away dodging another blast. When he landed on the ground he held up three fingers. The leader roared in fury and swung his sword at the bunny. He bent his ears back and ducked. The bunny jumped up and hit the leader with an upper cut sending him into the air. One of the last two minions swung his hammer at the bunny who grabbed it. He then swung it over his head throwing the Viking wielding it across the room into the wall. The bunny then threw the hammer and it went through the Vikings chest. Oil and sparks spurted out of the hole. The lights in the Vikings eyes went out. The bunny turned to look at the last one. The Viking dropped his weapon and ran. The bunny pointed his hand at the Viking and a yellow beam shot out of his hand. The beam vaporized the Viking. The bunny felt something still in the room. He turned to see the Viking leader pointing his blue, glowing sword at the power core. "If you move one muscle I'll freeze the core" the leader warned. The bunny clenched his fists. In response the leader made the sword glow brighter. The bunny then relaxed his hands. "Good. Now FREEZE" he yelled blasting the bunny. The bunny jumped back, and propelled himself off the wall at the leader. When the bunny got close enough he then blasted the leader.

'That wasn't fun at all' the bunny thought. His left ear twitched. 'Oh no there here' he thought. The Loonatics came rushing into the room, and gasped as they looked at the horrifying result of the fight.

"Ace you didn't tell us your brother was in town" Duck said.

"Eh I don't have a brother Duck" Ace said.

"Well-he-sure-looks-like-you-I-mean-look-the-ears-the-build-the-freaky-white-eyes-oh-wait-you-don't-have-that-but-it-sure-makes-him-look-menacing" Rev said.

'Revs right he does look like me. I wonder why he wears that full face mask' Ace thought.

* * *

**Uh oh what will happen now that the Loonatics and the bunny in black have met face to face? ****Well you'll just have to keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'll be changing the way some of the Loonatics powers work, and give them a few new ones if I think it will help the story. If you think this is a major flaw and will stop reading this story just because of that well to quote Daffy your despicable. **

* * *

"Hey" Ace said to the buuny in black. He didn't respond. "Thanks for taking out the ice Vikings" Ace said trying to get BB to talk. It didn't work. BB turned around, and started to leave.

"Where are you going" Lexi asked. BB just kept walking.

"Hold-your-houses-buddy" Rev said running over to him, and putting a hand on BB's shoulder. BB grabbed Rev's wrist and spun around and pulled it back making Rev turn around. "OW" Rev yelled in pain from the arm hold.

"Hey let him go" Ace yelled. BB complied and released Rev. Rev ran back to the gang and hid behind Slam clutching his wrist. BB turned around and started to leave again. "Duck" Ace said.

"Right" Duck answered and quacked in front of BB "Look buster you have no idea who you're dealing with". BB tried going around Duck, but he wouldn't stay out of the way.

'Fine' BB thought. He grabbed at Duck who quacked out of the way.

"Missed me" he taunted. BB tried again, but missed "Missed me again". Now Duck was quacking all around BB just to make fun of him. "Ha ha you can't catch me. You can't catch me" Duck repeated over and over again. BB was getting annoyed he focused on Ducks energy, and right before he reappeared he went to grab. When Duck reappeared BB grabbed and caught Duck by the throat.

"How'd he do that" Tech asked. Duck was struggling to get out of BB's grip. He finally quacked out of BB's hand leaving an exploding egg behind. (His energy blasts thing). The egg exploded causing a big cloud of fire and smoke.

"Duck you weren't supposed to kill him just stop him" Ace said.

"Sorry Ace he was chocking me what was I supposed to do stay there and pass out" Duck said. The smoke dissipated, and the gang could see a figure standing in the smoke. "No way" Duck said in shock. BB was unharmed his cloths weren't even dirty. "Um Ace please tell me you have a backup plan" Duck said backing up.

"Slam you wanna go at him" Ace asked. Slam grinned and turned into a tornado. He charged BB with great speed. He was about to hit when BB punched Slam sending him soaring across the room, past the Loonatics, and through the wall.

"Ow" Slam grumbled.

'This guy is strong he survived an egg explosion, punched slam through the wall, took out the Vikings, and he doesn't seem to have broken a sweat' Ace thought. "Tech sandwich him" Ace ordered.

"Right" Tech said. His eyes and hands glowed green. He picked up two large 5ft thick sheets of metal from the ground with his magnetic powers. He then clapped his hands together throwing the two sheets at BB trapping him between them.

"Nice Tech. That ought to knock him unconscious long enough to get him back to HQ" Ace said. But Ace saw Tech was still controlling the metal. "Um Tech everything ok" Ace asked.

"No" Tech answered starting to sweat. Ace looked at the metal sheets, and saw they were slowly separating.

"What the Hell" Ace yelled. The sheets separated enough for them to see between them. BB was pushing them apart. BB's arms were now fully extended. He looked up at the coyote, and they could see his eyes weren't glowing any brighter than they were before. "He's not using his superpowers. He's really that strong" Ace said in disbelief. BB then vanished, and the metal slammed together. Tech let them go, and dropped his arms panting heavily. BB reappeared behind Tech, and before anyone could do anything he chopped Tech in the back of the neck knocking him out. "Tech. Alright buddy you want to play it like that fight me" Ace said pulling out his sword. BB didn't grab either of his swords. He just put his left hand behind his back, and held up his right index finger which glowed white for a second. 'Who does this guy think he is' Ace thought. Ace's eyes glowed, and he swung his sword at BB. BB caught it with his finger. 'What. That's impossible' Ace thought. Ace slashed again with the same result. "You're asken for it" Ace said. He then proceeded to slash furiously at BB. Each time Ace's sword was blocked by his finger. Ace was panting a little. He went for one more slash when BB knocked the sword out of Ace's hand sending it into the ceiling. BB turned around and tried to leave again. Ace threw a punch at the back of BB's head. BB bent forward and sent a back kick at Ace. The kick hit Ace in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. BB started to walk away again. Ace wouldn't have it he ran at BB and jumped and was flying at him with a leg ready for a kick. BB's ear twitched and he turned just in time to block the kick. Ace threw punch after punch at BB who blocked every single one of them. BB sent a kick into Ace's right arm and there was a cracking noise. Ace screamed him pain as he grabbed his wounded arm. BB pulled his fist back for a final blow when he was hit by one of Lexi's brain blasts. BB looked at her.

"Stop hurting him" she yelled. BB dropped his fist, and left. When BB neared the exit Duck hid behind a machine. Lexi ran over to Ace who was now on his knees. "Ace are you ok" she asked very concerned.

"I'll live" he said.

"Let me help you" she said. She helped Ace up and out of the building. "Duck grab Tech" Lexi said. Duck did as he was told, and picked up the still unconscious coyote. The Loonatics headed home battered, and depressed.

* * *

In the medical room of the Loonatics HQ every one, but Duck and Lexi were being bandaged. Rev had a sprained wrist, Slam had a few cracked ribs, and a mild concussion, Tech's neck was undamaged, but he would have a serious headache when he awakens up. Lexi was treating Ace's wounds. She was removing his shirt and gloves to treat him. When his shirt was off there was a foot sized bruise on Ace's stomach. "Oh dude is that his foot print" Duck asked laughing a bit.

"Can it Duck" Lexi yelled. She rubbed some ointment on it gingerly. Ace groaned a little for two reasons the pain of his injuries, and the delicate touch off Lexi's hand. Lexi blushed while she did this and was thankful for her pink fur that hid the blush. Once the ointment was on she wrapped his abs with medical wrap. When she finished with his abdomen she moved to his arm. There was a bruise where he was kicked. The X-rays showed it wasn't broken just cracked, and it was popped out of its socket. "Alright this is going to hurt" Lexi warned. Ace nodded and closed his eyes. Lexi then popped it back into place. Ace screamed bloody murder. "I'm sorry" she said.

"It's ok thanks Lex" Ace said rubbing his arm.

"Try not to use your arm if you can help it" Lexi told him. A buzzing sounded before Zadavia appeared.

"Loonatics are you alright I observed the whole incident" she asked.

"We're ok Zadavia. Who was that guy" Ace asked.

"I do not know. Not only does his mask hide his identity, but his silence as well" she said.

"So what is he a hero or a villain" Lexi asked.

"I am unaware of that. He stopped the Vikings, and spared you" she said.

"Yeah he spared use alright" Duck said.

"You should be more careful to not pick a fight with him again" Zadavia said.

"What do yeah mean pick a fight with him? He started it" Ace said.

"Untrue Ace. He was merely defending himself. You threw the first punch. I observed the security footage closely and saw that all the bunny in black was trying to do was leave. He only fought when you induced the fight" Zadavia explained.

"Oh great so we're the bad guys now" Duck said.

"So what do you want us to do Zadavia? Do we go after him, or what?" Ace asked.

"For now rest and heal. We will deal with the Bunny in black when you're ready" Zadavia said.

"Oh boss lady while I your here I was wondering…" Duck started.

"No you may not change your name Danger Duck is self explanatory and easy to remember. Zadavia out" she said then the hologram disappeared.

"Fine I guess I can live with that" Danger said.

* * *

**Sorry about the beating the bunny in black had to give to the Loonatics. I had to show how much more powerful he was than them. So review and please tell other Loonatics Unleashed fans to check this story out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skipping ahead a few weeks cause I can't think of anything to do.**

* * *

Ace was in the training simulator now that he was fully healed. Flying disks were zipping all around him. His eyes glowed gold and he started blasting the disks. One flew at him, and he leaped over it and blasted more of them. More flew at him from different directions. He jumped on top of one, pulled out his sword, and sliced the disks while running on top of other disks. He then jumped into the air again, but this time he spun and shot his laser eyes. Once back on the ground he kicked a disk into a group of more causing them to explode. "Simulation over" the computer announced. The doors opened and Lexi walked in carrying a small ball with pink fur and a rat tail.

"Hey look what I got" Lexi said holding the up the object. Slam came around the corner, and saw the little fuzz ball Lexi had. Mistaking it for a snack he licked his lips and jumped for it mouth first. Lexi could sense Slam coming and move out of the way. "Whoa no eating my pet" she said. Slam crashed into a laser cannon Tech was working on. Slam then fell to the ground landing on a tool box. The cannon took on Slams inertia and started to spin.

"Hey watch it Slam I'm trying to work hERE" Tech said when he was knocked off his ladder by the cannon. The cannon started to fire, and the beam was creeping toward Tech who was now upside down. Rev tried turning off the laser, but it wasn't responding. The beam got closer. When it was just inchs from hitting Tech it ran out of cored and got turned off went it unplugged itself. Tech breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's that? Did you buy a new cotton tail" Ace asked seeming not to notice the accident.

"No it's a Fuzzy…oh come on bio-pets are only the coolest trend to hit Amcetropolis" Lexi explained.

"Yeah what do you hit it with" Ace asked intrigued

"You don't hit it you love it" Lexi said snuggling the Fuzzy. "She'll be whatever you want her to be. A glove, a choker, a cuddle walker…" Lexi said while demonstrating before Duck came in and interrupted.

"Hold it right there sister" he said. Danger jumped over to Lexi and took the Fuzzy out of her hand "How did you get a hold of one of these? My Fuzzy's been on back order for weeks, Are you sure this one isn't supposed to be mine" Danger accused. Slam came up behind Danger and tried to take the pet, but he moved it away from Slam. When it was close enough Lexi took it back.

"Back off Duck Zozo is mine" Lexi said.

"Ha Zozo" Danger laughed. But before the argument could continue Zadavia appeared on a screen.

"You're not going to believe this Loonatics. There's a situation in south Amcetropolis" Zadavia said.

"Is it the bunny in black" Ace asked.

"No it seems a residential quadrant has a giant spider problem" Zadavia said.

"Didn't they spray for giant spiders last week?" Ace joked.

"This family barley escaped with their lives" Zadavia said saying this was no joking matter.

"Species? Origin" Tech asked.

"Unknown and unknown" Zadavia answered.

"Forget where it came from where's it going? It's not coming here is it" Danger asked.

"The idea was for you to go there Danger Duck" Zadavia said.

"Must we" Danger whimpered.

"I'll transfer coordinates and transit. Zadavia out" she said.

"She gets to go out and we get to fight mutant spiders nice. Lets jet" Ace said.

In the launch bay the Loonatics were starting to leave, but before Ace and Lexi left Ace heard a cooing. He looked over at Lexi and saw Zozo on her wrist. He held Lexi's arm in the air.

"Maybe lose the wrist band Lex" Ace said.

"I don't want to leave her here by herself. She can be our mascot" Lexi said trying to convince Ace to let her bring Zozo.

"How about no" Ace said.

"Fine" Lexi sighed and took Zozo off her wrist as Ace took off. She walked over to a table and put Zozo down. Lexi stared at the sad face of her Fuzzy. "Aw you'll be lonely wont you" Lexi said. She turned to see if Ace was gone. When she was sure she grabbed Zozo and took off after the others.

On the rooftops the bunny in black was waiting for the Loonatics. 'Pour arrival time. They should have already arrived' he thought. He could sense them approaching. 'finally' he thought.

"Alrighty according to Zadavia's readings we should be able to spot the itsy bitsy spider right about…now" Ace said. When he said now the monster busted through a building and roared.

"Whoa look at that thing it has 3, no what, 4, 5 legs" Danger said then was swatted away by the monster.

"Uh make that 6 legs" Ace said. The monster screeched and Slam flew down to confront it. The monster started to run away, but Slam turned into a tornado and chased after it. When he reached it he grabbed one of its legs trying to stop it. The monster noticed and lifted its leg that Slam was holding. Slam dangled by the monsters foot while it stared at him. The monster then slammed its leg down stomping on Slam. The monster attempted to do it again, but Rev swooped in and snatched Slam up and out of the way. Do to the monster missing Slam its stomped created a crack in the ground large enough and long enough to swallow three cars.

"Eh slight pothole problemo" Ace said. The crack continued to spread until it hit a small suspension bridge causing it to shack.

"Can I get the day off" Lexi asked.

"Hero's don't get the day off. It's rescue time. Slam why don't we give our friend a little help. What do yeah say" Ace asked. Slam grunted his acknowledgement and flew after the monster. He then grabbed its leg and, with help of his jetpack, pulled the monster toward the bridge.

"Hey-itsy-bitsy-I'm-over-here" Rev said flying around distracting it. "Have-you-had-lunch-yet-ever-shave-those-legs" Rev said trying to keep the monster on the bridge.

"We've got to contain this monster now" Tech eyes glowing. He started to pull bolts out of the bridge with his powers. "Clear the bridge Ace then remove the for volts in each column" Tech said.

"You got it Tech" Ace said. He flew over to a column and started blasting it with his lasers. Lexi helped by using her telekinetic powers to remove the support cables. During all this the bunny in black watched impressed with the Loonatics improvement. "Now let's lock him up" Ace said using his jetpack to push the bridge down. Lexi and Tech helped and they put their packs on maximum thrust. "Clear out everybody" Ace ordered. Rev and Slam flew off the bridge leaving the monster trapped. Once it was loose Ace, Tech, and Lexi stopped pushing and let the bridge fall down the 40ft deep trench. When the bridge landed a large amount of dirt was kicked up into the air hiding the bridge for a moment or two. When the dirt settled they could see the bridge was empty. "You have got to be kidding. How did it get out of there" Ace asked flying down to inspect the bridge.

'It's not gone. I can sense it, but it's different. It's weak' the bunny in black thought. When they landed there jetpacks transformed into backpacks. They looked around inside the bridge for any clue.

"Very impressive itsy bitsy go bye bye" Lexi said.

"There's got to be an explanation" Tech said.

"Oh man I don't believe it" Danger said. The others looked at him. "Check it out I found a Fuzzy. And this one is mine. Look I've got my very own superhero sidekick how bout it Wonder Fluff. Yeah that works" Danger said excited. Ace took the Fuzzy out of the duck's hand. "Excuse me" Danger yelled.

"Hmm big spider beast pulls a disappearing act and we find a hard to get bio-pet in its place. What are the odds" Ace said.

"4,007,867 to 1" Tech calculated.

"Kinda high on the coincidence meter don't you think" Ace said

"Oh come on. You're not trying to pin this on Wonder Fluff are you?" Danger asked.

"Until we come up with something better yeah" Ace said pulling out an expandable beaker and putting Wonder Fluff inside. Then some cooing came from Lexi's pack.

"Zozo" Lexi whispered. She walked away from the others and pulled Zozo out of her pack. "Aw how could anyone think bio-pets are anything but sweet" Lexi said petting Zozo. Then Zozo jumped out of Lexi's hand and jumped into Danger's pack while was telling her to come back. Then Wonder Fluff followed.

"Sorry guess they like me better. Now I have two superhero sidekicks Ha ha how cool is that" Danger said smugly.

"You had to bring the fuzz" Ace said to Lexi. Lexi shrugged sheepishly. There was sounds comeing from Danger's pack.

"Um there's a party going on in your backpack" Lexi informed Danger.

"Yeah I never go into the field without some abe inducer chocolate bars" Danger said "They must be really hungry". He took out the bio-pets whose eyes were glowing. "Hey what's this? Ow ouch" Danger said dropping the pets. They started to grow spikes and fangs as they grew in size.

"Zozo" "Wonder Fluff" Danger and Lexi said concerted. The pets quickly became more of the monsters that the Loonatics fought earlier.

'This won't go well for them' the bunny in black thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey sorry for the long break between the chapters but I couldn't get to a computer long enough to do anything so here's the next chapter, and thanks for your patients.**

* * *

The monsters crept up to the Loonatics slowly. "Hmm I don't think wonder fluff has gotten all his shots" Danger said stupidly "Anybody want to buy a bio-pet cheap".

"Duck" Ace yelled.

"What" Danger asked as the others hit the dirt. Monster Zozo swatted Danger away with ease. Ace's eyes glowed as he dodged the stomping feet of the bio-monsters. But Ace made a mistake and monster Wonder Fluff flung him into a wall making crakes in the solid cement.

"Smacked down by a fuzz ball" Ace groaned "You realize of course this means war". Ace jumped off the walls eyes glowing in anger. "Hit it Loonatics" he ordered. He was about to attack when Lexi grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Wait" she said.

"What" Ace asked slightly annoyed.

"That's Zozo be gentle with her. She's had a rough day" Lexi said. Right after she finished the sentence monster Zozo lunged at the two rabbits. They leaped out of the way just in time. Slam growled as he made a tornado and charged toward the monster. Monster Zozo grabbed Slam and started to put him in her mouth.

'Better help him' the Bunny in Black thought. He picked up a pebble that was on the roof, and flung it at monster Zozo. The rock hit with great force making her let go of Slam. 'Bulls eye' BB thought. When Slam was freed Rev swooped in and started to fly around monster Zozo to distract her. Danger quacked in and created two large energy eggs. He threw them at the monster's feet.

"Here Zozo catch" Danger called out as the eggs hit. They turned into a large puddle of tar trapping Zozo. Monster Zozo roared as she tried to free herself. Once she was free she fell backwards landing with a thud. Slam raced in to finish the monsters off.

"Slam wait" Lexi yelled. Slam stopped and monster Wonder Fluff started making the churning noise. He started to shrink and quickly returned to his adorable self again. He then leaped into Dangers hands and started purring as it cuddled Dangers hands. Zozo soon returned to normal as well, and raced toward Lexi.

"What's gotten into these powder puffs" Ace asked confused. Zadavia appeared on a big screen TV on a roof.

"Something powerful" Zadavia said.

"Yeah powerful, but easy to get a hold of" Ace said thinking. The Loonatics activated the jet packs and flew up to Zadavia's screen.

"Good point Ace the boy with the Fuzzy feed it a whole box of chocolate candy before going to bed" Zadavia said.

"And our Fuzzy's ate Duck's chocolate" Lexi said.

"Professor Zane's Laboratory is located in the 7th quadrant just east of the industrial center" Zadavia said.

"The guy who invented these fur balls better know a way to cure there sweet tooth. Cause Acmetropolis is crawl'in with them" Ace said.

"It-is-going-to-take-a-miracle-to-gather-up-all-these-fuzzy's-I-can-grab-about-half-of-them-but-we'll-need-something-amazing-to-get-the-rest-of-them" Rev said.

"Let's head back to HQ to come up with a plan" Ace said "Rev you and Duck keep a lookout for more Fuzzillas let me know if you find anything". Rev saluted and flew off.

"Why do I have to stay and work" Danger whined.

"Because if you see one your scream will alert us" Lexi said.

"What's that supposed to mean. You think I'm a scaredy cat" Danger asked. Tech snuck up behind him.

"Boo" Tech said plainly. Duck shot right out of his jetpack in fright. "Yeah I think he's a scaredy cat" Tech said as they laughed.

"Alright enough fooling around lets jet" Ace said.

* * *

"Tech how long do you think it will take to make something to gather up the Fuzzy's" Ace asked.

"Not long at all" Tech said. He walked over to a steel door. "I give you the XOvac 2400X" he said and hit a button on a remote. The door opened to reveal a large black and grey machine.

"Wow Tech" Ace said impressed.

"It's the ultimate urban vacuum" Tech said. Slam grumbled a few words of praise.

"Now what in the world made you come up with this" Ace asked.

"Try eating with Slam" Tech said. Slam gave a few angry grumbles. "Not pretty" Tech said crossing his arms "It has hover ship capabilities, it can go 0 to 60 in 3 seconds flat, twin disonic gravity suckers, and a programmable whirlwind suction. It also came with a Bio-signature tracking beam that can target and retrieve just the Fuzzy and not innocent bystanders" Tech said.

"I get yea your saying this invention really sucks. Fuzzy's that is" Ace said. They all climbed into the ship and took off. "Hey Lex go warn this Zan guy he could be in danger from his own creations. The rest of us will work on roundin up the fur balls that are still out there" Ace said. Lexi nodded and activated her jet pack. On her way to Zan's lab she ran into Duck.

'Oh great' she thought.

"Hey where you goin" Duck asked.

"Zan's lab" Lexi answered.

"Can I come" Duck asked.

"Didn't Ace give you a job to do" Lexi asked annoyed.

"Oh come on I've been flying around for hours" Duck complained.

"It's been like 10 minutes Duck" Lexi said. Duck flew infront of her and clasped his hands together infront of his chest.

"Please" he said with a baby face. Lexi sighed.

"Fine, but keep that big bill of yours shut" Lexi said. They continued on there way. After a bit they landed infront of the lab.

"Looks like no one's home" Duck said. Lexi's ears glowed pink.

"No someone's in there I can hear breathing inside" she said. She started into the lab.

"Show off" Duck mumbled. Lexi ignored him. Duck followed her inside.

Once they were in Lexi called out "Hello, Professer Zan we've come about your Bio-pets. We have reason to believe that they are very, very…" Before she could finish 3 monster Bio-pets appeared.

"Well it looks like they've already had there chocolate today" Duck said.

"I hope that's all they crave" Lexi said.

"Not only do they love chocolate" A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see it was professor Zan. "They also have a taste for duck and rabbit. And guess what? It's feeding time ha ha ha ha ha".

* * *

The other Loonatics were flying over the city inside the XOvac 2400X sucking up Bio-pets. "Vaccum copasity good, sucsion stable" Tech informed.

"How you doin back there Slam" Ace asked vea wrist com. Slam was on the back of the ship aiming the vaccum. He babbled his answer. From the city dozens of Fuzzy's were being sucked into the machine.

"Excuss-me-coming-through-coming-through-mind-if-I-barrow-this-for-a-while-sorry-this-is-a-no-Fuzz-Zone" Rev said while running and grabbing Fuzzy's out of peoples hands. He put them in a bag. "Hmm-I'm-picking-up-something-on-my-internal-senser-yup-there's-one-remaining-Bio-pet" Rev said. He ran over to the person who had it. "Hello-maybe-you-should-think-about-getting-a-cat-insteed-if-you-really-want-something-to-cuddle-with-there-just-as-cute-and-furry-but-a-cats-don't-do-tricks-and-can-be-so-pricklely-so-if-you-don't-mind-bye" Rev said to the person then ran off with there Bio-pet.

"Mission accomplished. How are things on your end Lex?" Ace asked. There was no answer. "Lex" Ace tried again. There was still nothing. "I got a bad feelin" Ace said "Let's ditch the fuzz balls for now Tech and bug out". They returned to HQ and dropped off the container.

"Switching to Turbo Vac Jet mode" Tech said hitting a button. She machine transformed and they rocketed toward Zan's lab.

"Hey-wait-up" Rev yelled running after them.

* * *

"So you knew all along that chocolate mutated the Fuzzy's" Lexi said. Her and Duck where being held by two monster Bio-pets.

"New I made sure of it" Zan said "My first two Fuzzy's weren't supposed to transform so soon. Not until I had completely flooded the city with Bio-pets. One pulse from my electric leash and the savage beasts are under my control".

"So you wanted all the Fuzzy's to take the chocolate express to creatureville at the same time and tare Acmetropolise apart" Lexi concluded.

"Sounds like someone's mommy didn't buy them enough choccy's when the were wittle" Duck taunted.

"Oh you're just as naïve as the Acmetropolise science council. Ha imagine fireing me because they demed my experaments to dangerous. They never appreciated me or my geniuse or my…" Zan said.

"Insanity, craziness am I getting close" Lexi asked.

"Hardly. I decided that Acmetropolise needed to see first hand what I am capable of. When the metero hit earth the impact opened all kinds of fizzers" Zan said.

"Including the onse in your brain Mr. Zan" Duck said.

"I discovered these deliteful creatures. There biology was perfect for the experiments I had in mind. Experiments that lead to the Fuzzy. So cute and cuddly until they have a bit of chocolate. Then the only way to stop them is with this" Zan said. The monster Fuzzy's started to lift Lexi and Duck to there mouths.

"Care to deminstate" Lexi said trying to get free.

"No, they need there protein" Zan said. With out warning one of the walls to the lab exploded and out from the smoke came the Loonatics in the XOvac.

"See to much chocolate will make you sick" Ace said. Duck quacked out of the monsters hand while Lexi slammed her fists into her monsters hand making it release her. The rest of the Loonatics jumped out of the ship and sprang into action. Zan ran over to a lever and pulled it making 6 glass containers fall from the roof. They shattered releasing tons of Fuzzy's.

"Oh dear me what kind of host have I been? Would anyone care for some, chocolate" Zan said pulling another lever. A steel door opened and chocolate bars started pouring out. "The effects are but the more they eat the longer they last." Zan said.

"Then no more chocolate for them" Ace said "Slam Rev time for a little candy run". Slam and Rev started picking up as much chocolate as they could and carried it far away from the Fuzzy's. "Duck the control box" Ace said.

"What about it" Duck asked "Oh right". He created an egg and threw it at Zan. It turned into tar on impact and made Zan away while he dropped the remote. "I got it" he yelled while leaping for it. Zozo and wonder fluff leaped from Lexi and Duck. They made a b line for the chocolate while there owners yelled after them. The Bio-pets ignored them and started to eat. Zan final removed all the tar off his face and tried to take the remote from Duck. "Hey this is no time to dance" Duck said struggling to keep it. Zozo and Wonder fluff ate there fill and joined the monster army. They started to attack Ace, Tech, and Lexi. One grabbed Lexi.

"Hang on Lexi" Tech said. He used his powers to crush a metal bridge above them. He then used the scrap metal to make restrants and bound the monster that had Lexi. The monster fell. It was about to crush Duck and Zan, but they jumped out of the way. The monster released lexi and she landed on her feet. Duck and Zan fell into the pile of chocolate. Zan quickly got up and ran. Another monster grabbed Lexi and Tech.

"Not again. Ace" Lexi yelled trying to get free.

"On it Lex" Ace yelled. He jumped on the head of the monster then infrotn of Zan. He took the remote out of his hands and leaped away. Another monster grabbed Ace making him drop the remote. Zan ran for it. "Not so fast Zanny" Ace said and fired his lasers at the remote. It was knocked from his hands. Ace punched the monsters hand and jumped out of them and picked up the remote. He hit a button and a yellow electic like energy came out of it. "No snacking guys. You'll spoil your dinner" Ace said.

"My babbies" Zan yelled. The Bio-pets released the Loonatics. Zan made a run for it, but was stopped when the bunny in black took him by surprise. He put hand cuffs on him and threw him back to the Loonitics.

"The Bunny in black" Ace said "What are you doing here?" The Bunny in black just walked away.

"How odd all he does is show up take out the bad guy and leaves" Tech said.

"Well then where the heck was he when we were being attacked by these monsters" Duck asked.

"Good question" Ace said. The Loonatics grabbed Zan and loaded him into the XOvac. There first stop was Acmetropolis Prison to drop off Zan. Then they headed to the canyon were the bio-pets came from and started to unload them.

"Time to go" Lexi said to Zozo. Zozo whimpered. "Oh come on you'll be much happier there" Lexi said. Zozo gave her a sad look. "There will be no deranged scientist to mess with you and no chocolate. Well lets hope".

"I salute you. You've been a brave soldier Wonder Fluff. I also fear you, but lets not go there now" Duck said. Duck and Lexi dropped there Bio-pets into the canyon. Tech hit a button on his watch and Zadavia appeared.

"Congradulations Loonatics. Thanks to your efforts professor Zan's nefarious operation has been shut down. Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it" Zadavia said.

"Sorry can't do that Zadavia. We ran into the Bunny in black again" Ace said.

"Are any of you hurt" Zadavia asked.

"We're fine. He just popped up put Zan in hand cuffs and left" Ace said.

"Well then it would appeared he is here to help" Zadavia said.

"I don't know for some reason I don't trust that guy" Ace said.

"Well look for some clue to support your theory Zadavia out" she said.

"So Ace what do you want us to do" Tech asked.

"Hmm we could use some info on the guy" Ace said.

"How are we suppost to do that" Lexi asked.

"We go back to the sence of the crime" Ace said.

"What crime" Duck asked.

"The one with our good old pals the Vikings" Ace said.

* * *

The Loonatics were in the vault. It's the place Acmetropolise put the scraps from the Loonatics fights. They got out the box from the Vikings. They took out pieces of the armor. Tech started examining the burn marks and where it was pierced. "Ok guys lets think of what we know about him already" Ace said. "He's strong, fast, and his eyes glow but what else can he do and how fast and strong is he.

"Hmm Slam come her a for second" Tech said. Slam came over to Tech. Tech put down the piece of armor he was examining. "Now punch this" Tech said. Slam did as he was told. He punched the armor. There was a thud and Slam retracted his fist. He screamed in pain as he shook and blew on his throbbing hand. "Fasinating" Tech said.

"What is it Tech" Lexi asked.

"Look at this whole in the armor" Tech said holding it up. "You can see something punchured it. The only who could have done this is the bunny in black" Tech said "and look at this piece. There are burn makes here, but no signs of melting".

"So how did he manage that" Ace asked.

"I'm not sure" Tech said. Rev ran in carrying a disk.

"Here's-the-security-footage-you-wanted-Ace" Rev said. Ace took it and played it. The Loonatics were astonished at what they saw.

"He shot an energy beam from his hand" Duck said.

'What the heck is this guy' Ace thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys and Gals it's Aron the Ultimate Hero here and I've got some bad news. I'm putting this story on the back burner. I've really lost interest in it and I'm really busy so The Masked Bunny isn't going to get updated anytime soon. Sorry guys, but I've got like 9 stories and this is one of the lest exciting for me.**


End file.
